I Believe It's Called Phone Sex
by ChennelleBee
Summary: Harvey calls Mike up for a bit of harmless fun. One-Shot. M/M - Slash.


**Suits  
>Title<strong>**: **I Believe It's Called Phone Sex.  
><span><strong>Pairing<strong>**: **Mike/Harvey.  
><span><strong>Rating<strong>**: **PG-13 (I think.)  
><span><strong>Summary<strong>**: **Harvey calls Mike up for a bit of harmless fun.**  
><strong>**Warnings****:** Slash - M/M sex talk etc.  
><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I own nothing, no money is being made from this. Simply for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N****: **_I'm pretty sure this shouldn't be rated M, I mean there isn't anything to do with sucking, blowing or fucking of any sort. Just dirty talk. So yeah, forgive me if I have bad judgement and that it should in fact be a higher rating. Oh well. _

**...**

Mike lay sprawled out on his bed after a long day of working his ass off for Harvey. His favourite part of the day was hitting the hay and just.. chilling. Yeah, he sounds like a stoner. But still. Lately he spends very few hours sleeping in his own bed. That didn't mean that he went around sleeping in other peoples beds. It simply meant that Harvey had him working day and night - non stop. He was pratically living off pizza and red bull. It just wasn't healthy.

At that moment, Mike felt his phone vibrating underneath his pillow. He retrieved it and found that the caller was Harvey. Brilliant, more work? Mike risked a glance at the clock before he answered, 11:30pm - his earliest night yet. Apparently not anymore though.

"What's up Harvey?"

"Nothing, really. I got bored, remembered I sent you home early and decided that I made a mistake." There was a short pause before Harvey continued, "You need to come back to the office. Now. Got a few jobs for you."

"Harvey wh- what? No. It's 11:30, I'm not coming back. It's late and I need my rest." Mike protested, sighing as he did so. He rubbed at his eyes, lids heavy with fatigue. The last thing Mike was doing, was moving from his bed. Not tonight.

"Alright. Since you're not doing anything and unless you want me to give you an extra work load tomorrow, you're going to stay on the phone and play a game with me." Harvey's tone was light, but full of energy. He seemed unusually.. happy.

"What kind of a game?" Mike questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he listened intently to what the older man was about to say next.

"I believe it's called phone sex." Mike sucked in a little too much air, a little too quickly after hearing what Harvey had just said. He choked down the phone line whilst Harvey sat smirking on the other end. Harvey wasn't serious, this was all just a bit of fun. He enjoyed winding up Mike, he was so naive. But he wanted to see how far Mike would allow Harvey to take this.

"You want me to have phone sex, _with you?_"

"_Ouch, insulting_. Shall I start?"

"WAIT!" Mike pratically screamed down the phone line, "Jesus, Harvey. Hold your horny horses for a second, would you?" Harvey had to supress the laugh that bubbled up his throat.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harvey feigned confusion, smiling.

"I-I'm not.. into you.. that way." Mike let him down easily, trying not to hurt his bosses feelings. After all, he really didn't wanna' get fired over refusing to have phone sex. 'Spose Mike could then sue Harvey for sexual harrassment.. but then Mike wouldn't even be in the position he's in if it wasn't for Harvey. Basically, Harvey was Mike's Jesus. And as much as he hated to admit it, he owes his life to him, because Harvey gave Mike that way out that he had been praying for.

"Great, I don't feel that way about you either Mike. This is just a game, bit of fun. Means nothing." What the hell has happened to his boss? Harvey just wasn't acting normal, Mike was kind of a little worried. The Harvey he knows, is all professional and poised. This wasn't Harvey.

"I don't feel comfortable.."

"Just relax. You're laying in your bed right?" Harvey's voice turned smooth and warm, and Mike suddenly felt compelled to do exactly as Harvey said. I mean, he didn't want to have to deal with that extra work load anyway.

"Yes." He anwered, still feeling very uncomfortable and more than a little unsure.

"Alright, you comfortable? Laying down on your back?"

"Yes." Mike replied once more as he lowered himself down onto his back, letting a long breath out in order to calm his nerves.

"Tell me what you're wearing." And Harvey's voice suddenly turned seductive and dangerous. Hot and lust filled. Mike gulped, beginning to feel very flushed. Mike couldn't register the words he needed to say. He took a look down his body, seeing himself still in his work clothes, though tie tossed aside on the floor and shoes left in the doorway.

"Uh," Mike cleared his throat before starting over, "I- I'm wearing my work clothes. Minus the tie and shoes."

"God I love you in that suit. I watched as you sauntered around my office today, fucking beautiful. Do you know how many inappropriate thoughts I've had about you today, Mike?" Of course, Harvey was completely lying. There was no inappropriate thoughts and he most certainly did not love Mike in that cheap ass suit.

Mike swallowed, feeling a rush of heat spread throughout his entire body and pool in his groin. Harvey continued in a hoarse tone, "Wanna' know what I thought about, Mike?" Mike couldn't find his voice to answer, so in reply Harvey recieved a whimper. Which embarrassed Mike to the full, and he had a feeling that Harvey wasn't going to let him live that down.

"I thought about throwing you down on my couch, straddling your waist and grinding down on your cock. I thought about tongue fucking your mouth and pushing my fingers through your hair and pulling, just as to get your neck at the right angle. Then I thought about trailing kisses along your jaw line, following down your neck, licking and sucking." Harvey paused, pulling his tie loose enough so he could unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Mike, close your eyes and imagine me doing exactly what I say." Harvey found his tone unbelievably needy and thought that maybe it was a good time to stop. But Harvey had already gone this far. May as well take it to the end. "And I want you to do exactly as I ask." Harvey recieved no reply, except a muffled whimper. He took that as a yes.

"I want you to trace your left hand up your shirt," Mike followed Harvey's orders as instructed, "when you reach the top, I want you to take your middle and index finger, and I want you to suck on them like you were sucking on my cock." Mike did, placing both fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking. "You like that? You'd love to have my cock in your mouth, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." Mike moaned as he continued to make sucking noises as he moved his fingers in and out of his mouth. Harvey's blood suddenly ran south and he noticed that he was already half-hard.

"I want you to trail your wet fingers down your neck now, imagine they were my fingers. I want you to slowly work the buttons of your shirt open." Harvey could hear Mike breathing heavily on the other end of the phone. Mike deftly unbuttoned his shirt, waiting for Harvey's next commands.

"Done?" Harvey asked, feeling a little breathless himself.

"Mm."

"Good. Now I want you to gently brush your fingers over your nipples. Teasing yourself." Mike obeyed, making small sounds of pleasure. "Are you hard?" Harvey swallowed back the moan that was about to escape as he brushed his free hand over the tent in his slacks.

"Yeah." Mike whispered. And it was all Harvey could do to hold back another moan.

"Palm you're cock through your pants and tell me what you want me to do to you." Mike felt a bit taken a-back by that, he was okay with Harvey taking control, because that's what Harvey always did. Mike didn't know what to say, Mike had never even had these kind of thoughts about his boss. Hell! Mike's never even done phone sex before! He's as good as a virgin!

Harvey recognised the complete silence on the other end of the phone, "It's okay Mike. Make it up as you go along. Whatever you like." Harvey's voice was raspy and filled with want and need.

Mike thought, at the least, he could give it a shot. "I want you to pull me in by the tie and shove me down hard on your desk. I want - I want you to push your thighs between my legs and up against my erection. I want you to whisper dirty things to me as you bite my neck and suck on my ear lobe." Harvey was completely surprised about how innocent Mike really _wasn't._ God, this realisation made Harvey so _God damn hard. _

"Carry on." Harvey ordered. There was a moments pause before Mike continued, still palming his cock through his pants, trying to concentrate on two things at once.

"I want you to lick down my neck, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. An- And I want you to shove my pants to the floor and drop to your knees. I want you to beg for my cock, and when I allow you, I want you to take my cock deep into your mouth and _ohh, Fuck_."

"_Fuck._ Mike. I didn't know you could be so fucking kinky." A small chuckle escaped Harvey's lips as he thought about it. God how much he wanted to fuck Mike right now. He was going to have to make that happen. Tonight. "Keep talking."

"After you've finished sucking my cock, I want you to turn me around and bend me over your desk, spreading my legs wide. An- And I want you to make me suck on your fingers until they're wet enough, then I want you to- to- _oh God_. I want you to finger _fuck_ me."

"Oh fuck, yes." Harvey groaned as the the image flittered through his mind. _God_ and he could come right there.

"Fuck Harvey I want you. God Harvey I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me so fucking hard. _Shit,_ Harvey. God make me come-" Mike shot up straight as he heard someone knock on his apartment door. "Fuck Harvey someone's here." Mike quickly buttoned his shirt up, combed through his hair until it looked reasonably neat and willed himself to calm down enough for his erection to _not _be noticable.

He stumbled over to his door, flicking the lock open and pulling the door to reveal a very roughed up Harvey Specter.

"What were you saying about wanting me to _fuck you so hard?_" Harvey smirked mischievously. Mike grabbed Harvey by his very expensive silk tie, pulled him into his apartment, all but dragged him to his bedroom and threw him down on his bed. Following straight after, Mike straddled Harvey's thighs, grinding down on Harvey's cock.

"You know, you're much more dominant than I orignally would've thought."

Mike pulled Harvey up to eye level by his tie, looking him clearly in the eyes saying, "Just shut up and fuck me, Harvey." Before slamming him back down into his comforter.

**...**

**A/N****: **_Aaaaand... you guys can decide how that ends. I personally decided that Harvey fucked Mike silly for a possible five more times and then they spooned for the rest of the night. ;) Happy reading!_

_Ciao!xx_


End file.
